Field of the Invention
The described technology generally relates to systems and methods for reducing data-rate requirements of fronthauls for wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Cellular base-stations include a baseband processing unit (BBU) which transmits and receives wireless data over the cellular network or mobile networks via a remote radio head (RRH). In the standard cellular base-station, the BBU is co-located with the RRH, allowing for a direct communications connection therebetween.